1. Field
Present disclosure relates to a speech recognition device configured to recognize a user's speech, a vehicle configured to perform a specific function according to the recognized speech using the same, and a speech recognition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As vehicle technology develops, various functions for user convenience are being provided in addition to a default driving function performed by vehicles. As functions that can be performed by vehicles become diverse in this way, users' manipulation loads increase. An increase in manipulation loads decreases concentration on driving, which interferes with safe driving. Also, users who lack experience in manipulating devices do not properly use functions that can be performed by vehicles.
Therefore, research and development for user interfaces for decreasing users' manipulation loads are necessary. Particularly, applying speech recognition technology for recognizing users' speech and performing functions corresponding to the speech to vehicles is expected to enable an effective decrease in users' manipulation loads.